


The Heart's a Hunter, But It's Not Lonely

by dizmo



Category: NSYNC
Genre: AU - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, MTYG 2007, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in the life of ever-so-badass hunters Justin and JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's a Hunter, But It's Not Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glenda for [Make the Yuletide Gay](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/) 2007.

"Are you ready?"

 

"Not like we haven't done this before, man. Ready as ever."

 

"All right. On the count of three. One... two..."

 

At Justin's nod, he and JC burst into the last room of the long-abandoned house, guns at the ready, covering one another with the practiced ease of a pair who had done this frequently.

 

"Huh," Justin said, lowering his gun after nothing happened for a moment. "Normally we get a lot more resistance getting to the corpse."

 

JC shrugged. "This might be one of the easy ones. Got the salt?"

 

"Of course I-- Shit!" He ducked out of the way as a lamp suddenly flew at his head.

 

"Had to mention it, didn't you, J? Hurry up, we've got a pissed off spirit on our hands."

 

"Thanks for the heads up. I had no idea. Where in the floor did you say this bitch is supposed to be?"

 

"Corner over there. I'll cover you."

 

Justin nodded, holstering his gun and grabbing the crowbar he'd wedged under his arm for safekeeping. They made their way to the corner, ducking flying objects. JC kept his gun at the ready, waiting for the spirit to manifest. Hell of a lot easier to pump it full of iron when that happened. He stood over Justin as the younger man started pulling up floorboards.

 

"Hurry up, man, this is getting--Fuck!" A picture frame glanced off his forehead, leaving a good-sized gash.

 

"Yeah, pay more attention to the _shit_ flying at your head and less to me, and that might not have happened." He pulled up one more floorboard. "Oh, and here we go."

 

There was a high-pitched shriek and a flickering woman in a white dress suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

 

"Oh, good," said JC. "Here. I owe you for the picture frame." He promptly unloaded a cold iron bullet through her and she winked out of place. Fewer objects were flying suddenly, but there were still a few. "She salted yet?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, man, almost done."

 

"Well hurry up!"

 

"There." Justin finished pouring salt over the dessicated corpse, followed it with some lighter fluid, and then tossed a match on her. A last spite of defiant item-flying and then the room was finally still. JC put his gun away and then gingerly touched his hand to his forehead. "Ow."

 

Justin walked over to him. "Let me take a look at that. Oh, it's healing okay. You'll be fine. We've both had worse."

 

"Yeah. Doesn't mean it doesn't _hurt_."

 

"Aw. Poor baby." Justin promptly pressed a quick kiss to JC's lips. "Care to get out of this creepy place and back to the motel?"

 

"Yeah. Let's scamper."

 

They headed out of the building into the night, and over to the street where JC had parked the car.

 

"It's still not fair," Justin said, as JC rolled his eyes in the manner of someone who's about to hear an argument he's heard about twenty times. "Other hunters patrol the country in cool-ass muscle cars. You, on the other hand, insist on a fucking _Civic_?"

 

"It's a hybrid. We get way better gas mileage. And it's not like this is a job that rakes in the money. We can use all the help we can get."

 

"Yeah, but we lose major style points, man." Justin climbed into the passenger seat

 

JC smirked, climbing into the car himself. "Poor baby. Nowhere near as identifiable though, man, if we end up on the wrong side of the cops at some point." He started the ignition and set off back to the motel they were staying at, posing as brothers on a road trip.

 

"Still," Justin said, leaning back in his seat. "Remind me to call Chris and thank him for the heads up on psycho spirit bitch."

 

"Yeah, can do. It's crazy, though, man. Ghosts, werewolves, a few vampires here and there, fine. But it's weird. A gate to _Hell_ got opened a few months back. Why aren't we seeing more demonic activity?"

 

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, man. Fighting demons isn't actually my idea of a good time. They might just be biding their time. We'll be ready when we need to."

 

"Guess so." JC pulled up to the motel. "Well, we're here."

 

"Yeah," Justin said, unfolding himself as he climbed out of the car. "Home sweet home. At least until the morning."

 

JC nodded. "Not much, I guess, but, hey, can't expect much."

 

Unlocking the door, Justin shot JC a smile. "Don't worry, C. One day we'll be too old to be saving the world. We'll be able to settle down. Little house in the suburbs with a picket fence and a dog or something."

 

"Two point five kids?"

 

"Fuck that, I'm not having any strange half-formed assbabies."

 

JC laughed, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside. He grabbed hold of Justin's wrist and pulled him back toward him, kissing him soundly. "I promise not to get you pregnant," he murmured with a smile.

 

"Good, C. That would just be freakish."

 

JC laughed. "God knows we never see anything freakish."

 

"Hey. Water monsters are one thing. Male pregnancy is something entirely different."

 

Nuzzling the side of Justin's neck, JC replied, "I don't think we have anything to worry about. But hey, you like kids. We can always adopt at some point."

 

Justin shook his head. "I wouldn't want to raise a kid into _this_ life. And by the time we finally settle down and retire, if we ever do, we'll probably be too old for the job."

 

"So what would you be doing if you weren't doing this, do you think?"

 

"Ruling the world."

 

JC laughed. "I wouldn't put it past you, man."

 

"Hard to tell, really. It'd be fun to be in the NBA, or a singer or a movie star or something, but it's hard to tell."

 

"I'd be a songwriter or something."

 

Justin smiled. "I can see it. Your songs would be weird as _hell_, though, man. Knowing you, you'd write something about falling in love with an alien."

 

"I'm not _that_ bad. Besides. You're more than enough."

 

Justin laughed and led JC to the bed. "Yeah. And I'm about to prove it."

 

JC grinned.


End file.
